


That way madness lies

by DWilde1891



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Cabin Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, PWP, Rick and Daryl BAMF, Smut, Smut and conversation, Top Rick, sexy dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWilde1891/pseuds/DWilde1891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head pounding, out of breath and on the run was not the best time to have a revelation of life changin’ proportions. Then again this was the end of the world. Wasn’ no such thing as good timin’ no more. Too much time spent hiding from dead things wantin’ to chow down on the nearest piece of meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That way madness lies

Head pounding, out of breath and on the run was not the best time to have a revelation of life changin’ proportions. Then again this was the end of the world. Wasn’ no such thing as good timin’ no more. Too much time spent hiding from dead things wantin’ to chow down on the nearest piece of meat.

“Any time Daryl!” Rick snapped over his shoulder as he mowed down three walkers headed their way.

Wantin’ to complain it was Rick’s own damn fault that his reflexes had gotten stupid, Daryl lifted his crossbow and made himself useful. They were completely surrounded, he had no idea how they were gonna get out of it this time around, but Rick had a way of survivin’ no matter what the odds so he just buckled down and went along for the ride. Just like that they took a sharp turn into a clearing and almost careened directly into a cabin. 

Rick shoved open the door, shot the former occupant in the face and used the carcass to slow down the stragglers heading in their direction while Daryl swung the door closed. Once it and every entrance was barricaded, Daryl checked the food supplies while Rick counted his ammo. 

“Runnin’ low.” he snapped the Python closed with a practiced flick of the wrist and holstered it at his waist. It was a display Daryl had witnessed hundreds of times before and each time it had given him a little thrill. He did always like his men to be capable. Now he’d finally got his shit together and worked out what it meant it was enough to set a fire burning in his veins, get his cock all hot and hard, ass clenching on something he wanted so bad he couldn’ even picture it. That way madness lies. 

“Ain’t got nothin’ fancy.” he tossed over a tin of beans that Rick caught almost absently, reflexes too damn sharp for anythin’ to just slip by anymore.

“Beggars choosers.” Rick commented as he paced the cabin, listening out for the low, restless moaning outside, “Reckon this is gonna be an all nighter.”

“Cool.” Daryl stretched his arms above his head and kicked out a chair, dropping gracelessly into it, eyes tracking Rick who always took an age to settle. Too much energy snapping restlessly through those slender limbs, stronger than they looked, held together by steel and razorwire. Deadly to anyone that got too near. Man with all that darkness and rage he’d probably be a total bastard in bed. Lotsa bitin’, scratchin’ and pinnin’ down. He could already hear himself beggin’ and he shifted awkwardly, tryin’ not to draw attention to the hard on he was sportin’. 

“Wrong time to be stayin’ away from home.” it was a low growl of frustration, thrown in his direction as Rick continued his circuit.

“Ain’ nothin’ gonna happen.” Daryl reassured, or tried to anyway, there were some dumbass fucks in Alexandria, “Carol’s back there, Morgan and Michonne too.”

“Cowards can get sneaky.” his blue eyes had picked up a luminous glow, he was like a wolf scenting prey, “Desperate.” he paused, fingertips resting on a bottle of whiskey, “Fear’s infectious.”

Ain’t that the truth.

“You can’ stay there all the damn time.” Daryl retorted, “Ain’ your place to babysit.”

Rick threw him a look, it was dark, a little amused and he was floored when those red red lips sharpened into a wicked grin, “S’been awhile since the two of us got caught out alone.”

“Not since the prison.” Daryl agreed, rubbing the scruff of his chin speculatively as Rick pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth and took a long swallow, “How long ago was that?”

“No idea.” Rick handed him the bottle and dropped onto the nearby couch, legs outstretched, crossed at the ankle, “Stopped countin’ the days long time ago.”

Daryl let the liquid rest in his mouth before swallowing, savouring the burn as it dripped down his throat, “Governor was an asshole.” 

“Don’ even cover it.” black shot through the clear blue of his eyes as Rick remembered everything they’d lost, taken from them because of one entitled asshole.

“Humans man.” Daryl sighed and Rick nodded in agreement.

It’d always been like this with them. Most people felt a need to fill out the silence, but they were both men of few words and they valued the quiet more than anything else. Even though that was hard to come by these days. Couldn't say ‘silent as the grave’ no more. Grave was anythin’ but silent. It was rotting flesh and an abyss of hunger that nothin’ could satisfy. It was despair, and darkness, toxic and unnatural. 

“You ever think about it?” he asked suddenly, the words out of his mouth before he could stop it.

“Hmm?” Rick looked up from the rim of the bottle he’d been gazing down. It was getting dark now, orange slats of light cutting through the room, resting on the bare wood walls. 

“How it all started? This thing? Them?”

“Sometimes.” Rick admitted, handing the bottle back over, “Try not to.”

“Why?”

“Pisses me off.” he shrugged, “Jus’ hope that whoever set this in motion got what they deserved.”

“What if they didn’?” Daryl tugged at his lip and scratched the back of his neck, “What if they’re all holed up safe somewhere while we’re here...doin’ this?”

Rick’s gaze narrowed, as blue eyes flooded with brutality and hatred, “Then they better stay the fuck outta my way.”

It was inappropriate just how much a Rick-on-the-rampage got him hot. Fuck how could he have not noticed? All this time, followin’ Rick, trustin’ his judgement on pretty much everythin’ totally oblivious of just how much he wanted. Those lips. Those hands. Fuck even that dick he’d caught sight of more than once. Long, thick. He wondered how it would look, ripe with blood and ready to pound him into oblivion.

“Keep talkin’ like that you’re gonna get yourself a reputation.” he settled on something light, trying to distract himself from anything that might make Rick less...Rick for a little while. 

“Oh yeah?” he smiled and it was light breaking through a storm cloud, shock of heat and warmth that hit him square in the chest, “What sorta reputation?”

“As someone that’s batshit insane.” he grinned back.

“I think that’s already been firmly established.” he sipped from the bottle again, “Covered in blood, wavin’ around a gun and declarin’ everyone in Alexandria was gonna die makes a certain kind of impression.”

“Still followin’.” he leant over for the whiskey but found himself loitering, arms resting on the arm of the chair as he breathed Rick in, sweat dirt and testosterone, “Not that you gave em’ much of a choice.”

“No.” he slipped a little further down so their faces were on the same level, lookin’ thoughtful, “You mean what you said? That we should keep recruitin’?”

“Yeah.” it was rare he disagreed with Rick, that their instincts were out of alignment but on this he knew he was right, “We’ve tooka few bad blows lately and if we want Alexandria to work we need people.”

Rick rubbed his lips and nodded, “Okay then.”

Daryl frowned, “That it?”

“‘S’long as you come back safe, yeah.” he smiled again and it was soft, and true, somethin’ like the guy he met outside Atalanta all that time ago, “Aaron seems like a good guy. I think he’d have your back.”

“Yeah.” he was sure he was grinning like an idiot but he couldn’t help it, the world was over and he was crushing like a dumb, horny teenager, “Whaddya make of him and Eric?”

“Not much.” he held the bottle out to Daryl, “Seem like nice enough guys.”

“Who’d you think tops?”

Rick snorted and laughed, “You serious?”

“Don tell me it nev’occurred to you.” he grabbed the bottle and slumped back onto his seat, legs wide and loose, “My money’s on Aaron but I’ll bet he doesn’ mind a bit o switchin’.”

Rick was just grinning, eyes shining, “Well look at you. Daryl Dixon. Gossip queen.”

“Nah.” the booze and his dick were makin’ him stupid, obviously, “I’m ‘nother sorta queen.”

There was a flash then, something dark and unexpected before Rick settled back into neutrality, except his legs were just that little bit wider and Daryl allowed himself to look, and see the promise of Rick’s dick as it rested against the inside of his thigh.

“Did wonder.” Rick’s voice was gravelly.

“‘Bout me?” he was surprised, “In between all the runnin’ for our lives how’d you find time for that?”

“Man of many talents.” he smirked, and it lingered, “You have anyone-before all this?”

Daryl shook his head, “Nah. Guys back home were assholes. If they weren’ tryin’ to make me all civilized they were got off on me bein’ on the wrong sidea the tracks. The nice guys were the worst. By the time the dead were walkin’ I’d sworn ‘em all off.”

“Lori and I wouldna survived.” he spoke softly, gaze murky as he looked back into the past, “We were fightin’ all the time as it was...and my eyes were already wanderin’.”

“Didn’t put you down as a cheater.” it was weird, talkin’ like this, about a world that barely existed anymore.

“Never claimed to be honourable.” he shrugged, “Before Lori I was a different kinda guy-not big on settlin’ down.”

“You gotta be kiddin’.” there was no way he could see it, “When people look up apple pie life it has a picture of the Grimes’ next to it. White picket fence. Sheriff. Two point four kids.”

“You think you got dibs on bein’ fucked up?” he arched a brow and there wasn’t much real challenge in the expression, “Ever cross your mind why all this came so natural? Leadin’. Killin’.”

“Not really.” he admitted, even as memories of Rick at his most deadly flourished behind his eyes, “We do what we have to.”

All of a sudden Rick was on him. A flash of movement too quick and certain for him to catch. One minute he was toying with the bottle, next he had a lapful of Rick. Arms resting on the back of the seat, caging him in as eyes too bright took up his entire vision.

“Ermm…” he didn’t know what to do, or say, “Rick?”

“I tried, Before.” Daryl could hear the capital, its meaning changed from just another word to a whole other existence, “Bein’ a good guy. Doin’ the right thing. Goin’ through the motions because that’s what was expected.” his lips were dry, and blood red, eyes searing, “See I always wanted things. Things I shouldn’.” he leant closer and Daryl had to slip down, spread his legs wider, drawing Rick neatly into his groin, “Indulged a little, as a kid. Then Lori was pregnant. Things changed.”

“What you tellin’ me Rick?” he thought about moving his hands, taking a grip of those hard thighs, snake hips, “You gotta little dirty back in the day?”

A filthy smirk, “I’m tellin’ you dirty ain’ the word for it.” those lips rested against the shell of his ear and Daryl couldn’t hold back a shudder of violent lust, “I’m tellin’ you it took long enough for you to wake-the-fuck-up.” 

Then the utterly insane happened, Rick’s lips were pressed against his, tongue shoving them open, fingertips slipping through his hair, tugging it back, Rick taking what he couldn’t find enough braincells to give. When teeth tugged hard at his lower lip, the shock bought him back online and he inhaled Rick like a man coming back to life. One arm tight around his waist, another gripping his thigh, Daryl hauled them closely together and attempted to swallow fire. It was a dumb idea. Rick suddenly tugged away and looked down at him, eyes dark, lips wet, colour high like it was before he put a bullet in someone’s brain.

“You have any idea what it is I wanna do to you?” 

“Don’t care.” he started tugging off his own shirt, “You can do whatever the hell you want. I’m in.”

Rick’s smile was razor sharp, “Sure about that?” dirty fingers splayed along his sternum, pressing, “I ain’ playin’ around here.”

There was a clatter and groan outside, a walker falling over and snapping its jaws in their direction, “You think I got time for that?” he chucked his shirt aside, “Come the fuck on.”

Thing about Rick, he didn’ need tellin’ twice and when he started somethin’, he saw it through to the end. Pretty soon the armchair was discarded, Daryl almost literally dragged by his dick to the bed at the other side of the cabin. The sheets smelt funky but they were both ripe from sweat and gore, so it wasn’ exactly their place to start passin’ judgement. 

Daryl was tossed on his back, jeans torn off, as Rick made good on his threats. Engulfing his cock in wet heat, shoving his legs apart and savaging his ass with one, then two, then three spit slick fingers. It was fucking hot, the way he was flipped over, pulled up onto his knees and used in one fierce surge of lust. Daryl reach out, gripped the headboard and pushed back into every thrust. 

“You like that?” Rick panted into his ear as fingers pressed hard into his hips, cock breaking him open and pulling him back together again with each shove and press against his prostate. Makes sense that another life, too many worthless guys and mediocre fucks and Rick zeroes in on what gets him goin’ without even tryin’.

“Hell yeah!” he clenched down and Rick groaned, hips stuttering as teeth and tongue found the nape of his neck, “C’mon Grimes. Give it.”

Rick smacked his ass, “How ‘bout you take it!” and Daryl, already riding a knife edge of cut throat lust started seeing colours, he was so damned turned on there was nowhere else to go but up and then down. Rick slid a hand round his stomach, grasped his cock, and that was it. White noise and sound as Rick collapsed on top of him with one long, low groan of pleasure. Sweaty, dirty, fucked out they lay there. Daryl too comfy to ask Rick to pull out. He kinda liked it. Been too long since he let anyone get that close. 

“Man I needed that.” Rick’s fingertips were tracing the muscles of his back, soft after all the hard, a slow burn of heat that he couldn’t resist, “Been wantin’ you for too long.”

“If you said you coulda had.” Daryl looked over his shoulder and Rick kissed him suddenly, still fierce, but gentle, almost possessive.

“Never seemed the right time.” Rick murmured, holding Daryl down as he pulled out before falling onto his back on the small bed, “Accepted there’ll never be a right time.”

Daryl hummed in agreement, head resting on his forearms as he felt out each throbbing mark Rick had left behind, “What about Jessie? Thought you guys were a thing now?”

“I killed her husband.” Rick stated, cold hard fact, “Her kids are scared of me.”

“Then why start it?” Daryl rolled onto his side, “Not that I’m gonna start lecturin’ on fidelity.”

Rick’s lips curled into a smile and rubbed the hard stubble on his cheeks, “‘Cos I could. Because she’s blonde, and pretty and I know that beneath all the sweet there’s somethin’ wild waitin’ to get out.” he smiled and it was soft, wistful, a little dark, “Lori was like that, back in the day.”

Daryl wasn’t sure if he was jealous or not. This thing was too new. Or too newly known, because it’d clicked into place way too easy, the shape familiar like the weight and balance of his crossbow. Somehow he got Rick, how easy he was to rile, the best ways to calm him down and take his finger off the goddamn trigger. This though. This was new territory. 

“Always thought she had claws.” Daryl observed, settlin’ on something neutral. 

Blue eyes shot in his direction and grinned, flash of perfect white, “That she did.” he rolled onto his side so they were facing one another, “Don’t got time for romance Daryl-got enough goin’ on tryin’ to keep everyone alive.”

“Do I look like someone that needs winin’ and dinin’?” he shot back, vaguely disgruntled that Rick thought he needed to be babied, “Just cos I like takin’ it don’t mean I’m some bitch.”

Rick didn’t seem annoyed by his tone, but the lightness from his expression faded replaced by that ever present intensity, “Never said nothin’ like that. What we started here, I ain’ gonna let it end, I’ll fight if I have to.” Daryl tried to look away but he couldn’t, there was no point, he’d been followin’ since the beginnin’ and there was nothin’ that would make him stop now, “Y’hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah I hear you.” he reach out, traced Rick’s collarbone, down his chest until he was holding his cock, only lightly, getting used to the length, heft of it, “I’m in man, whatever you want.”

Rick peered at him for a beat longer, “What do you want?”

Daryl shrugged, not a question he was used to hearin’, let alone answerin’, “Not to be eaten alive. A burger drippin’ in cheese and onions.”

“Nothin’ else?” he prodded, lookin’ earnest, and serious and just about the best thing he’d ever seen in his shit tip of a life.

“You.” he shrugged, “You know, only if you want.”

Rick smiled his razor wire smile and Daryl felt the cock in his hand harden, “Baby you got no idea what I want.” 

When Daryl found himself being eaten out to the chorus of dead things groaning outside it occurred to him to say that he was gettin’ an idea. Then the hot crackle of pleasure overtook his senses and he just went with it. World was over. He got Rick. Daryl wasn’ gonna think too hard and deep about what could happen next because that way madness lies, and he figured Rick was already enough crazy for both of them.


End file.
